Life Magic Spells
· Weak Banish Undead: Dissipates the energy allowing a Death creature to exist in this plane unless target resists. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 3. Cost: 40 mana. Duration: Instant. Range: 40 feet. Cast Time: 2 seconds. Cooldown: 5 minutes. · Call Weak Small Creature: Calls any non-sapient creature of ‘Small’ size (2-4 ft long) in the immediate area to the caster. Creature will then follow simple commands follow simple commands. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 1. Cost: 12 mana. Duration: 10 minutes. Range: 50 feet. Cast Time: 2 seconds. Cooldown: 14 minutes. · Weak Charm: Convinces an enemy that they are your friend. In battle, they will fight for you. Casting this upon a creature lowers they regard for you after the spell wears off. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 1. Cost 60 mana. Duration: 1 hour. Range: 20 feet. Cast Time: 1 second. Cooldown: 10 minutes. · Weak Courage: Improves your Fighting Spirit by +50. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 4. Cost: 25 mana. Duration: 15 min. Range: Self. Cast Time: 1 second. Cooldown: 15 min. · Weak Cure Disease: Cures most weak diseases. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 1. Cost: 62 mana. Duration: 1 minute. Range: 20 feet. Cast time: 6 seconds. Cooldown: 8 minutes. · Weak Cure Poison: Removes most weak poison effects. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 1. Cost 50 mana. Duration: 1 second. Range: Touch. Cast time: 2 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds. · Weak Detect Hostile Intent: Reveals if any creatures within ten yards have an active deadly intent towards you. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 8. Cost: 38 mana. Duration: 1 minute. Range: 15 feet. Cast Time: 2 seconds. Cooldown: N/A. · Weak Life Armor: Increases Defense of all armor pieces by +1 (+2 vs. Death). This is a spell of Life Magic, level 5. Cost: 30 mana. Duration: 10 min. Range: Self. Cast Time: 1 second. Cooldown: N/A. · Weak Life Aura: Surrounds the caster’s body with a golden shield of pure Life energy. Any nearby death, dead or undead creatures will be discomforted. Any actual contact with the shield will cause damage to the undead. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 3. Cost: 50 mana. Duration: 15 minutes. Range: 5 feet. Cast time: 2 seconds. Cooldown: 20 minutes. · Weak Life Beacon: Shoots a golden flare high into the air. Any creatures within one mile that have a relationship to you of friendly or above will be compelled to come to your aid. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 1. Cost: 38 mana. Duration: 10 minutes. Range: 1 mile. Cast time: 4 seconds. Cooldown: 6 hours. · Weak Life Bolt: Fire a bolt of concentrated Life energy. Damage 5-10 (10-20 vs Death). This is a spell of Life Magic, level 4. Cost: 22 mana. Duration: Instant. Range: 30 feet. Cast Time: 1 second. Cooldown: 2 minutes. · Weak Mend Bone: Fixes small uncomplicated breaks in bone. Must be targeted to each fracture. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 8. Cost: 59 mana. Duration: 1 second. Range: Touch. Cast Time: 3 seconds. Cooldown: 15 seconds. · Weak Slow Heal: Restores 30 missing health over 60 seconds. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 1. Cost 20 mana. Duration: 6 seconds. Range: Touch. Cast Time: 1 second. Cooldown: 1 min. · Minor Slow Heal: Restore 90 missing health over 60 seconds. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 9. Cost: 56 mana. Duration: 60 seconds. Range: Touch. Cast Time: 2 seconds. Cooldown: 1 min. · Soul Trap: Binds the soul of the target to this plane, preventing passage to the beyond at the time of death. They will instead be pulled into any nearby empty soul stone of appropriate size. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 1. Cost: 30 mana. Duration: 2 minutes. Range: 10 feet. Cast time: 1 second. Cooldown: N/A. · Weak Static Life Shield: Creates a magical sphere around you comprised of Life magic. The shield has 100 HPs. Shield defense strength +3 (+6 vs Death). Ineffective against Life attacks. Only Life-based spells may leave the boundaries of the shield. Physically touching your own shield will dispel it. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 10. Cost: 127 mana. Duration: 5 minutes. Range: Self. Cast Time: 2 seconds. Cooldown: 38 minutes. · Summon Weak Gold Fox: Summons a magical fox that will heal you and allies for one hundred points each. The fox may heal five times before disappearing. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 10. Cost: 102 mana. Duration: 14 minutes. Range: 11 feet. Cast Time: 3 seconds. Cooldown: 4 hours. · Summon Weak Life Wisp: Summons an entity comprised of Life magic. Will float in the area and restore a total of 100 health to you or one of your allies. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 6. Cost 60 mana. Duration: 5 minutes. Range: Self. Cast Time: 3 seconds. Cooldown: 20 minutes. · Summon Weak Luminous Butterflies: Summons a small number of glowing butterflies. Any creature of positive alignment who catches one of these butterflies will have a boost to their stamina for one day. Total boost equal to 1% per number of alignment. Only one butterfly may affect each individual. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 1. Cost: 17 mana. Duration: 10 minutes. Range: 1 foot. Cast Time: 1 second. Cooldown: 1 minute. · Weak Stabilize: Decreases the rate of bleeding and total bleeding time if a target is stricken with a ‘Bleeding’ status. Effects will vary based on extent of the injuries. This is a spell of Life, level 3. Cost: 27 mana. Duration: Instant. Range: Touch. Cast Time: 1 second. Cooldown: 1 minute. · Virol’s Blessing: Increases the yield and potency of a 20x20-yard area of plants by 5%. Successive casts of this spell create a cumulative effect for a max of 100%. This spell can be cast once per day. This is a spell of Life Magic, level 1. Cost: 84 mana. Duration: Permanent effect. Range: 20 yards. Cast time: 4 minutes. Cooldown: 1 day.